The Game Show
by Mew Chamomile
Summary: Ichigo is entered into a game show that could lead to her banishment from the city. Her entire memory is erased, and competes with seven others for fame and fortune. But what if something- someone disturbs her resolve to win? AU set in the far off future.


__**This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction, so bare with me for now.**

**I would like to say that this will be a Ichigo x Kisshu fanfiction, regardless of the Aoyama and Ichigo scenes in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its beautiful, perfect characters. But I do wish I did. **

* * *

_Last Day Myself_

'_Beep Beep Beep!'_ The alarm rung far too loud for this early in the morning. With an exhausted sigh I lifted the blanket off my body and dragged myself to the window. I pulled away the curtains and took a good look at the city. Everything is silver and grey. Nothing really gets any color until night time. Then we see the wild neon, lights in the streets and the fire set by tipsy partiers. The giant skyscrapers light up with glittering advertisements for the latest fashion or the most delicious soda. But for now, the city remains dull and grey.

I slumped over to the bathroom. I quick shower would have to do. I wouldn't want to miss anything on my last day. I quickly set my preferences and hop into the blue and white area. As soon as I shut and sealed the door, the shower began. Pumping lukewarm water and fruity soaps, it washes me down without needing me too move. When the washing sequence had finished, a quick drying sequence began. I checked my hair to make sure it was completely dry, then I skipped back to my room.

I had already picked out what I was going to wear, a simple stripped sweater and a jean skirt. I dressed myself and pulled my hair up into two pigtails. I secured it with two red ribbons.

My parents were sitting around the table drinking coffee. They looked up at me with smiling faces, but sad eyes.

"Ichigo, you look lovely today." My mom spoke quietly.

"Are you going out with Moe and Miwa today?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, and later on I will be meeting with Aoyama-kun." I said, "But I will be back for dinner."

My mom smiled more. My dad nodded approvingly.

Last year I signed up for a game show. This game show would consist of over months of challenges and tasks. The winner of each season is guaranteed fame and riches. But if you don't win, you are outcast from society and left to fend for yourself in the outlands. And before the competition starts your memory is completely erased. Out of ten thousand possible contestants, only eight were chosen.

I know that there is a seven out of eight chance I will be cast out from the city. But I know I can do it. I know I can win. Tonight and 23:00 they will be taking me to the studio tower and erasing my memory. They will also be changing my 'style'. Dying my hair, changing my eye color, and perfecting the imperfections are a few things they do. Today is my last day with my friends and my family. It is the last day to be myself.

But I am not going to be all depressed. I don't want my friends to remember me as a downer. I am going to be the normal Momomiya Ichigo they have known. I want to remain myself in their memories.

Same goes for my parents. I put on one of my huge smiles, walk over and kiss my father on the cheek.

After breakfast I met up with Moe and Miwa at the train station. We walked along our favorite shopping district, ate ice cream and gossiped about people in our class. I helped my friends pick out outfits. Moe started crying when I said I couldn't bring any friendship bracelets into the studio tower. We went for more ice cream after that.

When the time came to say goodbye to them forever, we got really quiet. We rode the train back to the station in our neighbourhood without saying a word. I would prefer if we talked a bit, talked about old memories we shared from elementary school or even what happened last week. I would have liked to been reminded of memories we shared before they were gone forever. When we arrived at the platform, I saw my boyfriend, Aoyama-kun, waiting for me. I gave him a quick wave before huddling with my Moe and Miwa.

"It's time to say goodbye." I murmured quietly. Miwa was first to break. In a fit of tears she reached out and hugged me.

"I will watch every minute of it. And I won't miss a single episode!" She cried into my shoulder. She pulled away just in time for Moe to pounce.

"I will be rooting for you! Make sure you win, so that there is a possibility we can meet again. Even if you don't remember us." Moe bawled.

I looked at the ground unsure what to say. I can't say 'I won't forget you'. My eyes burned with tears. All at once I let my tears go, and hugged both of the girls in front of me.

"Even if I don't remember you guys, each of you will always have a piece of my heart!" I cried.

When we finally gained composure of ourselves, I said a final goodbye to my two best friends and watched them walk off. Their shoulders shook, and I could see they started crying again.

Aoyama-kun had been waiting patiently the whole time. I walked over to him while quickly whipping any remaining tears from my cheeks. He didn't say anything; he just reached out and hugged me. He pulled me close, my head rested on his chest. After a few moments of remaining in this embrace, he reached out his hand to me and gave me a sad smile.

We walked to the zoo where we had our first date. I can remember it now, I was so excited. He looked so cute, and he really showed off his passion for the earth and its endangered species. I love how he cares for the world so much. I love him so much.

As we walk down the bright white hallways of the zoo, we talked about all of our memories. We talked about how we spent Christmas together, and how we went to that concert. We stopped in the 'endangered animals' exhibit.

"Ichigo. Do you remember our first date?" He got really quiet, and focused on the Iriomote Wildcat in the area in front of us.

"How could I forget, it was so much fun," I clung to his arm.

"But you won't remember it after tonight." He still stared into the exhibit.

"No. No I won't." I said quietly.

"And you will forget me." I couldn't respond.

"Ichigo, I want you to know that you are very special to me. I love you." He finally tore his eyes from the cat and stared deep into mine.

My eyes started to burn again.

"I love you too Aoyama-kun!" I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another tight hug. I started crying again. So much for acting like my normal self today.

He pulled away from the hug and leaned into kiss me. Goodbye kisses are so full of sadness. Especially when you are not going to remember them in a few hours.

Saying goodbye to him was just as bad as saying goodbye to Moe and Miwa. Full of tears, promises and watching backs walk away from you forever.

My dinner with my parents was particularly heartbreaking too. They had placed pictures of my childhood around the room. They cooked me my favorite meal. Later on we all sat around talking about my baby years. At more than one point, we were all in tears.

At 23:00 on the dot, the film crew was at my door to pick me up. I hugged my mom and dad one last time. Then, I was driving away from my past life forever.

Out parked in front of the high-rise we lived in sat a craft. A hover-craft I believe they are called. I have never seen one up close, only on the television. It was so cool! It had only smooth silver curves with light blue accents. One of the members of the film crew opened the door for me. Inside the craft was a red velvet cushion seat. It stretched from one side of the craft and curved around to form a J shape.

"Wow!" I squeaked without meaning to. I scrambled into the hover-craft and sat down. The seats were so comfy! As soon as the rest of the crew squeezed into the craft, a lady in sunglasses (how odd for night-time) and a grey dress suit pressed a button on the roof of the craft. The door closed and I felt the vehicle lift into the air. It was incredibly disorienting.

"Now it is my understanding you were informed of your procedure tonight?" Another woman asked. She wore a plum suit, not unlike the sunglasses lady.

I slowly nod. The crew was beginning to make me feel uneasy. They all stared at me with big eyes. Like I was some sort of test subject.

A man in a suit held out a small cup with a strange orange liquid in it.

"You will need to drink this," He passed the cup to me, "It is necessary for the procedure." I make another slow nod before drinking the liquid. It tasted like a heavy duty cough syrup.

It's effects were immediate. I felt my eyes droop. The world around me slowed. I was _so _tired.

"Just go to sleep, it is all going to be fine." Sunglasses lady assured me before I fell into a deep darkness.

I woke up several times before falling back to sleep. At one point there was a stretcher. A strong smell of peroxide. A pounding headache. Soothing aloe on my skin.

When I fully emerged from my slumber, I have no idea where I am. How did I get here? What time is it? What am I doing here?

My first reaction is to scream.

So, I screamed.

It takes a bit to calm down completely. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a hospital gown. Otherwise, I was completely naked. A wave of self-consciousness rushed over me and I am urged to find something to cover myself up.

I sat up. From the looks of it, I was in a hospital room. The room was a circle, and there weren't any tables or anything anywhere. There was simply the bed I was resting on, and a full-body mirror behind me.

I stood up and walked towards the mirror.

My hair is bright pink. The same went for my eyes. This can't be natural. No, no one just has pink hair and pink eyes.

_Pink. Bright pink._

I screamed again.


End file.
